


A new pet wolf

by psychoticmidds



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Character Deaths, Hard to break, I Don't Even Know, I am sure there should more tags, I shouldn't be so cruel to a stark, I'm Going to Hell, Inspired by Fanfiction, Jon Snow in chapter 16, M/M, Minor Theon Greyjoy, Ramsay is his own warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rebellionate Robb Stark, Sorry Not Sorry, Taming a wolf, Torture, Twisted, flaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 18
Words: 15,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmidds/pseuds/psychoticmidds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I am not so good at Summaries. Basically, this is taking place during The Rains of Castamere, instead of Roose Bolton killing Robb when he gets back up to see to his dead wife, he knocks him unconscious and brings him to his bastard son Ramsay as a new pet, that will be more useful for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nanjcsy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanjcsy/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Let Go Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1938471) by [Kereea](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea). 



> So, I was reading another work that inspired me to do this. It doesn't follow to the writers exact same story though.  
> Still, I did mention the work that inspired this and I am not sorry for what I will be writing. If I have to be sorry about anything, it would be killing poor Theon.

" **The King of the North arises!** " Lord Walder chuckled as Robb Stark began to move, crawling towards Talisa, who lay dead on the ground bleeding from her stomach.

" **Lord Walder! Lord Walder, enough! Let it end! Please. He is my son. My first son. Let him go and I swear that we will forget this. I swear it by the old gods and new. We will take no vengeance.**  " Robb heard his mother say, though he did not look at either of them, he could look upon was his dead wife too stunned to cry over losing her and their unborn child, praying to the seven gods that this was just a terrible dream he would awaken from.

" **You already swore me one oath right here in my castle. You swore by all the gods your son would marry my daughter!** " 

" **Take me for a hostage, but let Robb go. Robb, get up. Get up and walk out. Please! Please!**  "

" **And why would I let him do that?** "

" **On my honor as a Tully, on my honor as a Stark, let him go or I will cut your wife's throat.**  "

 **"I'll find another."** Robb rose to his feet at last, turning to face his mother and Lord Walder, seeing the guard with a knife in his hand as he came up behind Robb's mom.

" **Mother!** " He called out to warn her, but it was too late, the guard had slit her throat. Robb watched as she fell lifeless to the ground, looking away as Roose Bolton approached him.

" **The Lannisters send their regards.** " Robb tried to block the strike that came at him to no avail, and as he fell he was welcomed by the darkness. 

* * *

 

 

" **I have a gift for you, Ramsay. A much useful pet than the one you have now.** " As Robb awoke to the statement, his blurred vision focused on a dark room, he tried to move but found himself restrained to a wooden breaking wheel formed into an x, standing in front of him was Roose Bolton and another male that he had never seen before.

" **You traitorous bastard, you will pay for this.** " Robb threatened with a dark growl in his tone, which made Roose chuckle in amusement, while the other eyed him sizing him up, an unknown spark in his eye that made Robb  that made him  uncomfortable. 

" **You honor me father, I will accept your gift. Now that I have a young wolf, I have no need for Reek anymore. Though, he was a good pet while it lasted.** " Robb was left alone in the darkness to struggle against the restraints, soon chaffing his own skin. The door opened again and heavy boots were matched by a strange whimpering sound, a small man was tossed before Robb, he looked down in confusion until the man raise up and they locked eyes.

" **Theon?** " It was hard to feel sorry for the man that was rumored to have taken Winterfell and killed his brothers, but what was he doing there?

" **Reek. My name is Reek!** " Theon protested in a panicked tone, looking back at Ramsay who wore a twisted grin. 

" **Reek, tell the wolf what you told me when I first took you. About those boys, you killed. They weren't the stark boys were they?** " Robb heard a sinister tone hidden under Ramsay's voice, one that he was sure he did not like, he looked upon Theon and waited.

" **No, M'lord. Th-the Starks escaped. Theon killed the butchers boys.** " Robb was relieved that his brothers were still alive, or at least they had been when they had left Winterfell, he felt sorry for the boys, he had known them, and their family, they had not deserved that.

" **Very good, Reek. I have some good news for you, do you want to know what it is?** " Robb was silent, he wasn't sure why the other was doing this to Theon, if this was all for show, or not. Theon shook his head slowly, trembling before Robb on the ground, the other male suddenly grabbed him by the scalp and pressed a knife to his throat. " **You no longer have to serve as my pet.** " Before either Theon or Robb could say a word, the knife slid across Theon's throat, blood splattered onto Robb as he watched the other male die right before his eyes, the man named Ramsay smiled as he stood to his feet taking a fist full of Robb's hair slamming his head back, he did not cry out, but his glare met the amused look of the Bolton's bastard. " **I can already tell you will be a lot more fun to tame, my young wolf.** " A fist slammed into Robb's gut taking the breath right out of him, Ramsay released his hair, covering his head with a bag.


	2. Training begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should have mentioned this before, I have never written for Robb or Ramsay, so if I get to out of character I apologize, please let me know and I will see what I can do to fix it, thanks!

Robb was awoken when freezing cold water splashed him in the face, Ramsay stood before him that same twisted smile on his lips. " **I have realized you are wearing far too many clothes to be a proper wolf. We can't have that, now can we? Strip his clothes off.** " Robb struggled to fight them off of him, hearing fabric rip agianst the blades of knives, managing to headbutt one, a hand clenched his throat cutting off his airway and kept his head still until the deed was done. " **Much better** " Ramsay approved and stepped forward, placing the blade to Robb's neck, he did not flinch away, or give the bastard the pleasure of rising fear from him. **  
**

" **If you were smart, you would stop what you are doing and free me. I am the King to the North.** " Ramsay started laughing in Robb's face, moving the knife away digging the knife into the palm of his hand, drawing blood, it took everything the young wolf had to bite back the yelp of pain, but the more the blade dug in the harder it became and the sound escaped his lips filling the room, echoing around them. 

" **You are not my king, you are nothing now. The Lannister's have named my father the warden of the North, your family has fallen.** " Ramsay continued to dig the knife into the wolves skin, until he had his fill of screams and removed the knife, letting the blood gush down Robb's wrist, dripping onto the floor. " **Let's play a game.** " Robb found whatever energy he had to spit in the man's face.

" **Go play with yourself.** " The young wolf sneered, Ramsay's fist struck his jaw harshley, Robb's vision blurred, his head lolling to the side.  **  
**

" **Now, now pup. You are going to have to behave better then that, if you want to keep all in once piece.** " Ramsay threatened, although, it sounded deeper then that. " **I am going to ask you a question, if you get it wrong, I will win and take a finger. If you win, you get to keep your fingers.** " Moving his head back, Robb locked eyes with the bastard, his eyes narrowed darkly glaring at him.

" **If I don't play?** " The young wolf asked, and the knife peeled into his ring finger, just below the metal circle, and he yelled out in pain.

" **I still get your finger."** Ramsay informed him cruelly, removing the blade, but not too far. " **Who are you?** " Robb's features turned from fury to confusion quickly, as he searched Ramsay's features, not understanding the question.

" **I am Robb Stark, the eldest son of Lord Eddard Stark of Winterfell and his wife Lady Catelyn, brother of Sansa , Arya, Bran, and Rickon Stark, and half-brother of Jon Snow.** " Ramsay tisked and shook his head, beginning to peel open the young wolves finger, he howled beautifully in pain, struggling in his restraints.

" **Who are you?** " He asked again, once the man had settled down, surprised he had not started begging, Reek was quick to plea for mercy, but Robb was far more of a fighter.

" **Robb Stark, King to the North.** " The Blade sliced and tore threw muscles, Robb tried to bite back the yell this time, but a painful groan betrayed him.

" **Who are you?** "

" **The young Wolf!** " Ramsay wasn't giving in, and it seemed, neither was his new pet. Furiously he decided that it was time for the young wolf to loose the game and he slowly peeled off Robb's wedding finger and  ring, dangling it in front of the man who was so close to blacking out. 

" **You are no one's husband, you are no one's son, you are nothing.** " Ramsay hissed allowing Robb to black out, leaving him strapped to the wheel and returning the bag over his head. Walking out of the room, Ramsay was greeted by his father in the hallway. " **Father, what brings you to visit me?** "

" **I just stopped in to get an update on that new pet of yours.** " Roose admitted, hungry for details, or news that Robb was just as broken as Reek had been.

" **Training has just began father, and my little wolf is much more stubborn than the kraken. When he is ready, you will be the first to know.** " Ramsay excused himself and headed off to get himself some food, and rest, looking forward to another day with his new pet.


	3. Damn stubborn Wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Food / water torture....yeah...something like that.  
> Oh! You guys can help me, what should Ramsay rename Robb?  
> Leave your ideas in the comments!  
> If not I will come up with something.

The smell of food brought Robb to consciousness and there sitting across the room from him was Ramsay, feeding himself. The bastard looked over at the young wolf when he had noticed movement his sadistic smile came to his lips, swallowing the food that he had been chewing and wiped his mouth clean with his napkin before adressing Robb.

" **Are you hungry pup?** " He narrowed his eyes at his captor, refusing to give the bastard the enjoyment. " **No? How about water, would you like that?** " The young wolf continued to glare, Ramsay raised his goblet, pouring it out onto the ground, while Robb watched. 

" **Why don't you just kill me and get it over with?** " Robb spoke at last, his voice cracked from dehydration and screaming so much, he wasn't sure how long ago he had passed out, and the pulsing in his finger didn't help him figure it out. His captor chuckled as he pushed back his chair, closing in on the young wolf, grabbing a hold of his scalp painfully to look him in the eyes.

" **I do not plan on killing you. You can beg as much as you wan..** "

" **I will never beg you for anything.** " Ramsay smirked at the statement, released the young pup and moved away from him. 

"  **We will see about that.** " Robb was surprised when he left the room, however, he wasn't gone long and held a device in his hand which he forced onto the young wolves feet and began to turn the crank, crushing his foot. It took awhile, but finally the wolf started howling in pain and struggling against the wheel. 

" **S-stop!** " The one simple word took forever to get the damn stubborn wolf to say, Ramsay only grinned and cranked the boot again.

" **What was that, pup?** " He pressed turning the crank ever so slowly, Robb only yelled in pain, as the bones started to crack in his feet.

"  **STOP! STOP! STOP!** " The tone was close enough to a plea, but still not what Ramsay wanted to hear, he would have to think of something else. He left Robb again, the pressure still around the young wolves foot as he left, calling in his men to come in to the room. Robb soon had knives cutting into him, as another took to crushing his other foot. " **S-stop...p...please...stop...** " Ramsay held up a hand which caused the others to stop what they were doing, he grinned at the young wolf with glee, finally managing to get through his stubborn pride. Even a wolf could be taimed. 

"  **That wasn't so hard, now was it?** " Ramsey askedsickly amused by his accomplishment. Robb glared back at him with hatred, " **Who are you?** " This again, Robb spat in Ramsay's face with a growl and responded.

" **Robb Stark.** " His captor grabbed a whip and struck the young wolf harshly, over and over again. Each time asking who he was, hitting him harder each time Robb answered wrong. Finally, dripping with blood, and even some tears, the wolf finally answered right. " **No one.** " Ramsay's twisted smile seemed endless as he withdrew the whip, placing the bag back over Robb's head. He heard their boots as they left, closing the door and bolting it behind them.

* * *

It felt like it was a long time before the door opened again, the pain from hunger was worse, and he could feel the toll from not having a drink. The hood came off and Ramsay was there in front of him, like he always was, only this time there was no twisted smile, he looked furious about something. Once the hood was taken off, Ramsay began to beat him, until he hung limp on the wheel, barely concious. 

" **Who are you?** " Robb only shook his head, finding it hard to find his voice. " **Who am I?** "

" **T..the B..astard...I..I'm...g...going...t...to...kill.** " It was the hardest sentance for Robb to say, and he regretted it afterword, when he was beaten, and skin was peeled off his body.


	4. Hunting a wolf

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually dreamed about this last night.  
> Also, thanks to nanjcsy for helping me pick a name for Robb.  
> Oh and I learned the name of the device that Ramsay uses, it is called the wheel.

The next game Ramsay had in mind for his new pet would teach him that there was no freedom, he had taught Reek the same lesson. His wolf was slower at learning than his previous pet had been, he was stubborn too, it almost reminded him of the runt of a litter of pups. _Runt_ Ramsay smiled to himself, that was a good name for his wolf, he would teach him later, right now his little Runt would be waking up, it was hard to pick who he would allow to play this little game with his wolf, unlike Reek, he could not trick Runt, he had already seen him, and some of his men as well. Ramsay picked someone who was loyal to him, and that had yet seen his little Runt. 

* * *

Robb tensed hearing the lock on the door give way, and boots clomp on the ground coming towards him, the bag was removed, and the light blinded him momentarily. The man standing in front of him wasn't Ramsay. " **W-What..?** " The other man shushed him beginning to remove the restraints from his arms and legs, Robb fell to the ground immediately, with a crushed foot and his legs so out of use he wasn't able to catch himself, the other male helped him to his feet, draping one of his arms around his neck. 

" **Let's get you out of here, your grace.** " The man handed him a pouch, Robb took it swallowing the water hungrily, chocking it down, relieving his dry throat. 

" **Thank you.** " He croaked once he had stopped coughing, using the other as support they slowly made their way out side. " **Where are we going?** " Robb asked dryly, noticing how weak and scratchy his voice was.

" **Some where safe.** " Was that even possible? It was the most vulnerable Robb had felt, trusting someone he didn't even know. What other choice did he have? What Robb didn't know was that while he was being blindly led along, Ramsay had went to the room, putting out the candles, so that when he was brought back in, he wouldn't know where he was, until it was too late. If Robb would have paid attention, he would have noticed that where he was taken, was the same place he had thought he had escaped from. It wasn't until the man lit a candle, holding it up for Rob to see the wheel in the middle of the room. The young wolf shook his head, moving back when he felt his arms being grabbed from behind. " **I found him trying to escape!** " The man announced, as Rob fought against the men dragging him, they turned him around strapping him back in place. The binds were tightened as Ramsay strolled into the room, smirking at him.

" **Silly little Runt, there is no escape from me. I will always find you.** " He cooed, stroking a hand across Robb's face who pulled his face away, the smile left Ramsay's lips and he grabbed Runt by the hair forcing him to look him in the eyes. " **Never pull away from me, Runt** " He threatened, releasing Runt's hair, stepping away from him, looking at his men, and back to his new pet. " **I think Runt needs to be taught what happens to my pets when they try to run away.** " Robb didn't like Ramsay's tone of voice, he was again removed from the wheel and pinned down to the ground, at first he wasn't sure of what was happening, until they began taking off his breeches. At that moment he began kicking and squirming agianst those holding him down. **  
**

" **No, stop!** " Runt cried out as Ramsay unlaced, positioning himself, grabbing a hold of his pet's waist, thrusting into him merciassly, listening to the sweet howl of pain that came from his lips, as he thrusted in and out of him harshly, getting off on the sounds and the struggle his little wolf put up underneath him until he reached his climax, unloading his seed inside Runt. 

" **You are mine, Runt. Nothing more, say it!** " The little wolf shook his head, trying with all of his might to scoot away, Ramsay dug his nails into Runt's flesh, listening to him yelp in pain, blood pooling under his nails. " **Say it, or I will let my men take you too.** " Runt's eyes widdened and Ramsay watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed.

" **I'm yours, nothing else!** "

" **Good boy.** " Ramsay released Runt, allowing his men to pick him up, pulling up his breeches and restrain him to the wheel once more. " **Every pet needs a name, and I choosen your name. Would you like to know what it is?** " When Runt didn't answer him Ramsay grabbed his throat, cutting off his airway. " **Your master asked you a question, answer it.** " It took a struggle, and for Runt to nearly pass out before he finally answered the question.

" **W..what...n..name..?"** Ramsay released his throat at last, once Runt had done as he had asked and smirked.

" **Runt. Do you want to know why?** " His little wolf was smart and nodded his head, as he coughed for air. " **You are weak, and small, you tried and failed to protect your family. Like the runt of the litter.** " Ramsay answered and he was met with a glare, Runt tried to lunge at him, but the restraints held him back. " **It's not nice for you to attack your master, Runt.** " He sneered, walking away from his little wolf to grab a whip and strike him.

" **Stop...please, stop. I'm....I'm sorry.** " After fifty lashes Runt had broke down and started pleading, but he had not done it correctly, so Ramsay struck him again.

" **Adress me correctly.** "

" **I...I'm sorry master.** "

" **What is your name?** "

" **Runt..my name is Runt.** " He would say anything at that moment to make Ramsay stop hitting him, and it seemed that he had said the right thing. Ramsay stroked him again and Runt force himself not to move away from the caress. 

" **Good Boy.** "Ramsay cooed, placing the hood over his head and took his leave along with the rest of his men.


	5. How to train your Runt

" **Do you want to be taken off the wheel Runt?** " Ramsay asked him after removing the hood, his little wolf looked at him nodding his head weakly. " **Lets play a game then, if you can be a good little wolf, I will allow you to be taken from the wheel and sleep in the kennels with my dogs. Would you like that Runt?** " A growl came from his pets lips and Ramsay struck him for it. "  **You should be more grateful to your master, Runt. I have no problem letting you rot away on this wheel.** " He sneered darkly, gripping tightly onto his scalp and using his other hand to slice deeply into Runt's skin until he howled out in pain, thrashing against the restraints. 

"  **S...stop, p-please..I'm sorry** " It was cute that his little wolf was trying, but he was still doing it wrong, so he dug the blade further in."  **M..master..s...stop...p..please.** " 

" **Are you going to behave yourself,** **Runt?** " The knife dug painfully inside his pet.

" **Y..yes, Master.** " Ramsay removed the knife with a smirk and asked the question again.

"  **If you are a good pup,**   **I will allow you to be taken from the wheel and sleep in the kennels with my dogs. Would you like that Runt?** " The little wolf nodded his head, and for the first time Ramsay saw a flicker of fear in Runt's eyes, still he could let Runt get away with just a nod of the head whenever he didn't feel like answering. "  **I asked you a question. I expect an answer, Runt.** " His tone was filtered with a threat as he grabbed a hold of the little wolves jaw digging his fingernails into the skin painfully.

" **Y..yes Master...I would like that..** " Runt began, groaning when the fingers tightened on his jaw. "  **T..thank y...you for th...this opportunity m..master.** " The words tasted like vinegar in his mouth, it seemed to please Ramsay, who began to release him from the restraints letting him fall to the ground, when he tried to stand he was kicked in the ribs, his head slamming into the ground. 

"  **Do wolves walk on two feet, Runt?** " 

" **No, M..master.** " Ramsay waited for Runt to pick himself up onto his hands and knees, while he removed his belt and started to wrap it around his neck, Runt squirmed away from him, quickly Ramsay grabbed him by the scalp dragging him back.  **  
**

"  **What are you doing Runt? Every pet needs a collar.** " He heard his little wolf whimper as he tightened the belt around his neck, barely leaving room for him to breath. Leaving him to find something that would serve as a leash, "  **Stay.** " Ramsay ordered and to his surprise, his little wolf obeyed, trembling in place. " **Good boy, Runt.** " He praised as he came back with a rope attaching it to the collar. 

" **I can't breath master...please...loosen the collar.** " Runt said timidly, this brought a smile to his lips.

"  **I will loosen your collar, if I feel like you have deserved it.** " The little wolf looked at him, somewhere in those eyes he could see the part of him that wanted to attack him, and another arguing with him to do as he was told. The inner turmoil pleased him, soon, he would win the ultimate game as he had with Reek. When there was no response he pulled on the leash chocking Runt.

" **T..thank you M..master.** " The little wolf choked out and Ramsay gave some slack on the rope, allowing him to breath freely. 

"  **Now Runt, do you know the command heel?** " 

" ****Y..yes, Master.**** "Of course, Robb Stark knew the command, but he was no longer Robb Stark, according to Ramsay.

" **How would you know _heel_ , Runt? You were wild when my father brought you to me. ** " The little wolf struggled to find an answer and Ramsay again tightened his grip on the rope forcing him to his knees to look him in the eyes. " **Did you lie to me Runt?** "He whimpered and Ramsay released him harshly so that his forehead slammed into the floor once more, "  **I don't like to be lied too, little wolf. Now, when I walk, you walk, when I stop, you stop. Do you understand?** "

" ****Y..yes, Master.**** "

"  **Good boy, now Runt, _heel_**." Ramsay started walking and as humiliating as it was, Runt followed after him, keeping to his side, stopping when Ramsay stopped. " **Well done Runt, you deserve a treat. Would you like that?** "

"  **Yes, Master...thank you.** " 

 _" **Heel**_ ," Ramsay ordered leading Runt out of that terrible room, leading him up some stairs which were painful for him to crawl on, still he pressed forward, ignoring the looks and chuckles he heard as they passed people in the halls. Ramsay opened a door and the little wolf was welcomed by the smell of food, Ramsay continued to lead him forward and when he stop so did Runt. Ramsay placed a plate of scraps in front of him. "  **Wolves do not eat with their hands.** " He told his little pet who looked up at him, fighting with himself again. 

"  **Th..thank you Master.** " Runt was so hungry that it replaced his defiance and he began to eat the scraps, using only his mouth. When he had finished the small plate of scraps he heard the command given again and he was lead out to the kennels and taken to the smallest cadge, Ramsay took the rope off and pointed to the cadge. Runt hung his head and he crawled in, hearing the door cling closed and the lock click into place. Ramsay left him to spend the night in the cold with the other dogs who tried to sniff at him with curiosity. 


	6. A visit to Roose Bolton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Runt isn't as well trained as Ramsay believed.  
> Also, I meant to get this out earlier but it didn't go according to plan. Sorry for the wait. The walking dead was on.  
> Next update will be tomorrow, we will see what my dreams bring, if I have any.

Training was going well with his little wolf, Ramsay believed it was time to present Runt to his Lord Father. Runt was following along beside the horse, his leash tied to the reigns of Ramsay's horse, forced to either keep up or get dragged along. Runt's knees were chafed and bleeding from the trip, he prayed to the seven gods they were almost to their destination. The horse stopped and so did Runt, thanking the gods, only it was short lived as soon as the gates were open, he was forced to crawl once more into the courtyard, when the horse came to a stop the second time, Ramsay dismounted, untying his little wolves leash, no longer having to speak the command for Runt to know what to do, as he walked away, the little wolf crawled at his side. Meeting with Roose Bolton halfway, when Ramsay stopped so did Runt, he looked at the man before them, his eyes narrowed darkly a growl vibrating in his throat.

"  **Hush Runt, you wouldn't want to embarrass me in front of my Father, now would you?** " The threat was imminent in his tone, but Runt seemed to ignore it, and before Ramsay could stop him, Runt lunged forward with fury, knocking him to the ground, balling it into a fist ready to attack him when he felt himself being dragged back by the collar forcefully, the collar choking him as he struggled to break free. "  **Bad Runt! Down! How dare you attack my father?!** " Ramsay scolded, kicking the little wolf hard enough to stop the struggle. "  **I apologize father, I thought he was ready. I will make sure he learns his lesson.** "

"  **You better, Ramsay. Do not disappoint me.** " Roose's tone was just as icy and threatening as Ramsay's was.  There was a tug on the little wolves leash as he was pulled back and handed to one of Ramsay's men. 

"  **Take him away, I will deal with him later,** " Ramsay said darkly, and Runt was half dragged away and locked away in a small kennel.  It was hours before someone entered the kennel and of course it was Ramsay, slowly he approached the cage, stopping in front of it with a look of anger and disappointment in his little wolf. " **We are going home, and when we get there you will be punished for your outburst. Do you have anything you want to say to me?** " 

"  **Your father deserves to die, he betrayed my family.** " Runt replied Ramsay wanted an apology, for his little wolf to beg for forgiveness. Ramsay released the lock and grabbed for Runt, dragging him out by the collar which is the first thing he was able to grab when his little pet had tried to move away from him. **  
**

"  **You are the reason your mother is dead, being the weak Runt you are. Now you have nothing but me, and my Father was merciful enough to let you live. You should be grateful.** " Ramsay spat in the little wolves face. **  
**

"  **Grateful for what? To be your plaything? I rather be dead.** " Striking the young wolf across the face, he felt the nose break from the force.

" **I won't kill you, so you better get use to being my plaything. That is all you are now. My little Runt wolf, you will learn your place.** " Ramsay dragged Runt out of the cage, tying his leash once more to the reigns of the horse and dragged him back home. Where the training would begin all over, and would continue until Runt was broken and would remain that way.


	7. The Breaking Wheel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another dream prompt.  
> Something is wrong with me.....

" **Let go of me!** " Runt protested as he was dragged by the leash, he had realized that Ramsay wasn't leading him to the kennels, but back to the wheel. The bastard was growing impatient with his defiant little wolf and turned on him kicking him harshly and looked to his men.

" **Strip him and restrain him to the wheel.** " The men grabbed him by the arm pulling him to his feet, taking Runt's rags off him.

" **Get off me!** " Ramsay was done hearing his voice and took off his heavy leather belt as his men strapped his rebellionate wolf to the wheel. Walking around the wheel, the bastard forced the belt around his head looping it around enough to silence the wolves voice to a muffle. With the gag in place, Ramsay moved away from the wheel dismissing his men and went to his whips finding the one with the thickest handle. Taking it down Ramsay approached Runt once more and without warning he shoved the thick handle up his ass, the howl muffled by the belt.

" **A proper wolf needs a tail.** " Ramsay sneered in his ear and for further amusement he pumped the handle inside of his little wolf, watching him squirm and try to cry out. He shoved it so far up that it would be difficult for his little wolf to push out. " **If you push it out, I will fuck you bloody with the handle.** " A smaller bit of metal fitted on the tip of the wolves cock, the slit in it had a bit of a curve that was inserted into the penis hole. Runt protested under his gag tears forming in his eyes. Once Ramsay was satisfied with his work he drew his flaying knife and watched the fear return to Runt's eyes.

" **I read once that if you spay your pet they behave better.** " The little wolf began to shake his head, but his words were silenced by the gag, not that Ramsay was the least bit interested in what he had to say. Slowly he began to cut into his little wolves ball sack, his pets back arched the screams muffled by the belt. If Runt had passed out during the surgery Ramsay would stop and splash him with freezing water to wake him up and continue on.

Once Runts balls were removed, Ramsay stitched him up so that he wouldn't bleed to death. He wasn't finished with his pet just yet, going back to his whips finding one with little metal balls attached to it. With a smirk, he took it down and went to Runt striking him as hard as he could see the imprints of the balls on his body. Runt lost track of how long this went on, he wanted it to end, no matter the cost. The whip faltered and the belt was removed from his mouth.

" **Do you have anything you want to say to me Runt?** " It was a trick question with only one correct answer. Even the little wolf knew what he wanted to hear.

" **M..master...p...please...f..forgive me. I...I should...shouldn't h...have a...attacked y...your f...father. I...I sw..swear I..I will be..be a good..and loyal...p..pet from now on.** " The belt was forced back into his mouth and Ramsay put the hood over his face once more and left him hanging on the wheel. 

* * *

 

Runt had lost track of the days again, it seemed like it was a long time before he heard the door open and the hood removed. Roose Bolton now stood in front of him, instead of Ramsay, he was in too much pain and too dehydrated to do anything else but look at the man before him. More than that, Runt did not want to be punished any more for lashing out at his master's father.

" **I hear you have something to tell me.** " Lord Bolton remarked before removing the belt, and Runt could feel the welts on his face that the gag had made sear with pain that it caused him to whimper lightly. 

" **Forgive me, M'lord for attacking you. I...I shouldn't have done that.** " Runt's voice was dried out and cracked as he spoke, still it brought a smirk to Lord Bolton's lips, he forced the belt back into the little wolves mouth and left him after pulling the hood back over his head. In the darkness he whimpered praying for release from the cage around the tip of his cock, he hadn't been allowed to pee since it had been put on and the handle in his ass had kept him from being able to release tension that had built up. Awhile after Roose had left him, the door opened again, and it was Ramsay that took the hood off of him, removing the belt once more from his lips.

" **You did good today Runt. Perhaps I will allow you to relieve yourself.** " The bastard said but waited for the little wolf to respond to him.

" **I...would be grateful to you Master...p..please....** " As Ramsay had hoped, the pleading tone had returned, and it seemed that the fire that had sparked in his little Runt's eyes had been finally put out. Ramsay released his pet's cock first, allowing him to relieve himself, keeping the cage off of it when he was finished, it wasn't the same story when it came to the handle of the whip, when he was finished the handle was shoved inside him again. Runt yelped in pain, trembling all over. " **M..master...?"**

" **I told you Runt, every wolf needs a proper tail. Don't you like your tail?** " The handle was shoved further inside him, forcing another yelp from his dried lips.

" **Y..yes, M..master. T..thank y..you f...for g..giving m..me a t..tail.** " Ramsay gave the handle some slack and Runt's body relaxed as he sobbed quietly.

" **If you behave yourself, I will release you from the wheel again and let you back to my kennels with the other dogs.** "

" **T..thank you, M...master. I swear..I will be good. I..I won't disappoint you again.** " On that note, Ramsay took his leave, locking the door behind him, boasting to himself that he had finally won the game with his little wolf. 

 

 

 


	8. Baby steps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you nanjcsy for making me feel less psychotic while writing this.  
> This story, is now officially for you <3  
> Also, I posted this from my phone so when I get the chance I will have to edit for spelling and grammar.

Little by little the restraints were removed from Runt, his arms and legs felt so numb that he had no chance at catching himself. Ramsay chuckled at him from above as the little wolf picked himself up to his hands and knees remembering he was not allowed to stand. The fact that his Runt remembered the lesson pleased the bastard, " **Keep up the good behavior Runt and I might cloth you again. Making room for this beautiful new tail.** " Ramsay's boot pressed on the whip digging the handle deeper inside of the little wolf causing him to yelp in pain and hunched to the ground.

" **Y..yes, M..master...t..thank y..you...f..for...yo..your..kindness.** " Runt was relieved when the boot was removed, he kept still waiting for Ramsay to tell him what to do. There were no words just the yank of his collar as he was raised up so that the bastard could tie a rope to the collar around Runt's throat.

" ** _Heel_.** " The little wolves eyes flickered up at Ramsay questionably, Ramsay sneered and tightened his grip on the leash chocking Runt with his collar. " **I said _heel_ did you forget what the command means?**" 

" **N...no...M..master...f..forgive..me...p..please.** " The little wolf choked out, Ramsay smacked him hard across the face letting him go so he could fall to the ground and kicked his pet.

" **Don't make me regret my decision to allow you off the wheel, Runt. Get up and _heel_**   **now.** " 

" **Y...yes...m..master. T..thank y..you...f...for...g..giving..m..me an...another ch...chance.** " The little wolf muttered as he fought to push himself to his hands and knees once more waiting for Ramsay to begin walking and followed along beside him. The bastard had fallen back to baby steps with his little wolf, starting from the beginning to remind him of his place. He knew then reason his little Runt had looked at him wondering if he had been serious about making him crawl around naked. Ramsay quickly let him know that he would do whatever he desired with him, and was always serious when it came to his orders. Runt, hopefully, had learned that lesson, he lead his pet up the stairs and to the dinner party that was being held. 

" **We are going to play a game, my little Runt. Right now, I am hosting a very important dinner party. If you behave yourself I will allow you some food and water. If you can't.... well...I will leave that for you to find out.** " Ramsay teased and pulled open the door, leading his little wolf in the room. 


	9. The Dinner Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I have no idea when I am going to end this, or how it will end.

Run could feel the eyes on him and hear the snickering of others, he wanted badly to be somewhere else than there. He focused on Ramsay's steps instead of the people, purposely he was taking his time to sit at his seat at the head of the room. The little wolf wasn't sure if this was part of the game, or if it was Ramsay showing off, most likely, it was a bit of both. Finally, Ramsay made it to his seat and pulled out his chair sitting down looking down at his pet.

" **Down, Runt.** " The bastard saw panic flicker in his wolves eyes, they had yet to go over the command. So, Ramsay decided he would help his poor Runt understand and pulled down harshly on the leash until the little wolf was laying on his stomach while still in the crouched position. " **This is down. We will work on that later, Runt.** " 

" **Yes, master.** " It was relieving when Ramsay's attention shifted off of him and began talking amongst the others in the room, the smell of food, however was tormenting him and as much as he tried he could not keep his stomach from growling loudly. His captor was sure to hear and only ignored the sounds coming from his little wolf, the door opened and Runt lifted his head to see what was going on only to have it shoved back down by Ramsay's boot, who ever had came in didn't stay very long, after it seemed they had talked to Ramsay they hurried out the door. 

" **Our guest of honor has arrived!** " Ramsay announced to the rest of the room, keeping his curious little wolf from seeing who it was until it was the perfect time. Under his foot, he could feel his Runt trembling, instead of struggling. " **Welcome to Dreadfort, M'lord. I hope the journey wasn't too rugged.** " So far, Ramsay was doing the perfect job of keeping his honored guest's identity from his little wolf, but the voice he heard answer back was familiar to him.

" **Thank you, Ramsay, will your father be joining us tonight?** "  **  
**

**"Yes, M'Lord, he should be arriving soon.** " Nearly on the cue the door opened and Ramsay let out, " **Ah, there is my lord father.** " 

" **So it is. I have heard rumors about your son Roose, that he has in his possession something that would interest me.** "

" **Why don't we enjoy our meal first, then we will discuss that, M'lord.** " Ramsay remarked calmly, trying to sound as respectful as he could towards the other man, whom Runt could still not connect the voice to a face.

" **Now Ramsay, I think you should show him,** " Roose Bolton's voice ordered, the icy tone so much alike to his bastards that it was easy to pick him out of any crowd.

" **Very well, father.** " The boot released the little wolves head and Ramsay's hand circled the leash as he stood up and yanked Runt up enough for the two to get a good look at each other. The same look of surprise in Runt's eyes could be seen in Tywin Lannister's eyes. Ramsay noticed his little wolf tensed, holding himself back with all of his might. " **Let me introduce you to Runt.** "

" **Have you both gone mad, if anyone knows that Robb Stark lives they will rise up against you to free him,** " Tywin said looking at both Roose and Ramsay waiting for an explanation. 

" **No need to worry my lord, there is no one left to rise up against us. You have his sisters and his brothers are most likely dead.** " Roose reasoned, but the lion shook his head.

" **Aria Stark slipped away after her father's head was chopped off. We presume that she too has died if she hasn't and we do find her, anyone found assisting her will be put to death, as will she.** "

" **No!** " Runt's words slipped free before he could bite them down Ramsay tightened his grip, choking him with the collar. " **M...Master...p...please..I...I'm...s..sorry...f..for..m...my outburst.** " The little wolf pleaded and Ramsay sneered at him.

" **Tell Lord Tywin the truth, Runt.** " His pet swallowed before he did as he was ordered.

" **I am...n..not R...Robb S...Stark. I a..am Ramsay's R...runt.** "

" **Good boy,**   _ **down**._ " The little wolf choked as Ramsay snapped back the leash, and fell to the ground laying hunched down on his stomach. 

" **What have you done to him** **?** " Tywin asked in shock after hearing what was said.

" **Now is not the time to discuss that, perhaps later, when we are not about to eat. Please, Lord Tywin, have a seat.** " Silence fell, but from where Runt lay on the ground he watched the feet walk away and go to another side of the table where Tywin took a seat. Runt could tell the feast had begun, as well as conversation. Ramsay had grown bored of the man he was having a conversation with and slouched in his seat, his eyes settling on the whip protruding out of Runt's ass. After his little outburst, he did need to be punished. A sadistic grin crawled to his lips and as he faked interest in the conversation he let his arm drop down and took a hold of the end of the whip and adjusted it. 

" **N..nng.** " Runt whimpered and shuddered, but it wasn't in pain, Ramsay's eyes twinkled when he realized what he had found. Pumping the handle slowly inside of his little wolf, he could tell that Runt was trying so hard not to cry out like a bitch in heat, another shudder went through him and his body betrayed him raising up wanting more. It was his little wolves first heat, and he just had to take advantage of this. As Ramsay started pumping the handle faster, he felt Runt's hips moving along with them, panting lightly whimpering with pleasure. " **M..master...** " He whined in a small voice only Ramsay could hear, soon he could no longer control himself and he began to slam the handle as harshly as he could into his little wolf, feeling his own cock twitch at Runts struggle not to draw attention to himself.

Runts body convulsed as he felt something grow inside and suddenly Ramsay stopped. " **If you will excuse me father, Lord Tywin. I have an important matter to attend.** _ **Heel**_ **, Runt.** " Shaking all over, the little wolf made it to his hands and knees, leaving the hall along side of his master, not sure what to expect, and too afraid to ask Ramsay.


	10. Runt in heat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not what you are expecting...or maybe it is.
> 
> At the end of this, I realized it would have been better if I did have Ramsay publicly humiliate Runt and when he came punish him for that. Well...too late I suppose.

" **I thought once a wolf was spayed they no longer went into heat,** " Ramsay muttered under his breath as he lead his little wolf through the halls, whimpering at his side not sure what to say, or if he was even suppose to reply to the bastard. It wasn't until Ramsay had opened the door that his little wolf realized he had been brought back to the wheel. 

" **M...master...p..please...f..fogive me.** " Runt pleaded, doing his best not to struggle or run away. 

" **You swore to me that you would be a good little wolf, and you couldn't hold your tongue.** " The bastard started his tone dripping with disappointment, " **You must be punished, or you will never learn your lesson**." Ramsay let the leash go, " _ **Stay**_. _"_ Runt whimpered in fear of what was to come but did as he was commanded and stayed put while Ramsay went to the other side of the wheel where he kept his toys and picked something up, and came back to Runt, hiding it behind his back until he was behind his little wolf and grabbed his cock which was now half erected and placed the cage onto his cock. " **I cannot ignore that you are in heat, little Runt, but I can make sure that you will not be allowed to reach your climax.** "

" **M...master...p..please...** " The boot slammed into his side, knocking him down with a cry in pain.

" **Hush Runt, or I will put the muzzle on you and not make it pleasant at all.** " Runt whimpered in fear, staying silent otherwise, Ramsay didn't remove the whip as he prepared himself to enter his little wolf's tight entrance, penetrating him not with just his cock, but with the handle of the whip as well. It would have been more fun to do this in front of Lord Twyin, but he wanted this moment for himself, and not for anyone else, as he thrusted in Runt let out such a loud yelp of pleasure, that Ramsay was sure his guests could hear it anyway, what was more amusing was that he was almost positive that his little wolf didn't want to be making such noises. Yet, he he was arching his ass up and lowering his upper half down unable to hold himself up as Ramsay thrust himself and the handle into the spot he had found earlier, listening to the noises of his little wolf was making. **  
**

Ramsay began to thrust faster, getting off on hearing his wolf pant with a mixture of pain and pleasure, his hips began to betray him again as they moved against the thrusts. " **Who do you belong to Runt?** " Ramsay asked, just to break his little wolf even more as he double penetrated Runt.

" **Y..you...M...master. I...I belong...t..to..y..you,** " He breathed out difficulty. 

" **Do you love me Runt?** " There was no answer and Ramsay rammed even harder into his little wolf making him cry out, " **Do you love me?** "

" **Y..yes, Master. I ...I..l...love...y..you.** " The bastard slammed harshly into his little wolf until he climaxed and eyed the restrained twitching cock belonging to his little wolf. 

" **If I allow you to release, will you be a good little wolf and apologize to Lord Tywin for your outburst.** "

" **Y..yes...m..master. I..I sw..swear I will ap..apologize.** " Ramsay smirked, allowing his pet the release and pulled him back to his hands and knees taking him back to the dining hall, where everyone was still eating. Ramsay led his Runt to Lord Tywin and nudged him forward.

" **I...I'm so..sorry for m..my outburst..m..my lord..** " The little wolf spoke truthfully, only looking in his eyes for so long before looking to his master.

" **I am sure you learned your lesson...** **..what was his name again?** "

" **Runt..m'lord...my name is Runt. His..l..lord father found me as a stray.** " 

" **That's enough Runt.** " Ramsay hissed a little jealous that his little wolf was being so conversational with someone else beside him, Runt flinched at his voice, returning to his masters side, following him back to the chair. " ** _Down_.** " Runt laid on the floor as commanded, the smell of food again enveloping around him, causing his stomach to protest, catching Ramsay's attention and made him smirk. " **Runt, if you give me a proper kiss, I will give you some food.** " The little wolf looked up at him at first trying to understand what Ramsay was saying, this only made the bastard angry and he kicked his little wolf. " **I guess you are not as hungry as I had thought.** " 

" **N..No..m..master..I..I am..I...I..didn't understand.** "

" **Does my little wolf not know how to kiss? Have you not given anyone a kiss?** " Ramsay had raised his voice, noticing out of the corner of his eye that Lord Tywin was watching. " **I knew that you would be weaker than the rest of your pack, but I didn't think you would be so slow.** "

" **M...master...p..please...f..fogive me.** " Runt pleaded with him, only making Ramsay smile wider.

" **Don't you love me Runt?** "

" **Y..yes, Master. I ...I..l...love...y..you.** "

" **Then give me a kiss and I will allow you to eat.** " Runt picked himself off the ground, raising no further then his knees, and for a moment he seemed to piece together what he was suppose to do before he stuck out his tongue and licked Ramsay on the cheek. " **See, my little Runt? That wasn't so hard.** " Ramsay picked up a piece of meat and held it out for his little wolf allowing him to eat it out of his hands, using only his mouth to do so and licked at his hand to clean it of the grease before he was shoved back down on the ground by Ramsay when he saw Lord Tywin getting up to leave. " **Leaving so soon, M'lord?** "

" **Yes, I must be getting back to King's landing. When I am not present things seem to get hectic. Keep your pet in line, never know if we might ever need him.** " Ramsay sneered at the man when he had tried to tell him what to do with his pet, but Roose jumped in before his son had a chance to say anything that would embarrass him.

" **We will be sure to, M'Lord. Let me escort you out.** " With a frustrated angry sigh, Ramsay turned on Runt kicking him as hard as he could, taking his anger out on his little wolf because he was the only thing he could take his anger out on, and it was his pet's fault for making an outburst that Lord Tywin was not impressed and didn't believe that Runt was as well behaved and broken as Ramsay wanted him to see he was. 

" **This is your fault Runt.** " He sneered and looked away to his men, " **Take Runt where he belongs on the wheel and get him ready for his punishment.** "

" **N...No! M...Master...p...please!** " The bastard ignored his little wolves pleading, paying not attention to him as the guards dragged him out and back to the wheel. Perhaps he would remove Runt's tongue...then again he would need that.....

 

 


	11. A broken mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I took the day off to sort of plan what I wanted to do with this chapter, and this is what I decided.  
> I am a bit of a pyro, so I felt like I needed to use some sort of burning in this torture scene. Enjoy!

" **What am I going to do with you Runt? You just never learn.** " Ramsay spoke after he stepped into the room, placing his hands on his hips he sighed in disappointment. " **What do you care if Aria Stark dies? She has no meaning to you.** " That was a lie, Aria was Robb's little sister, she mean a lot to him. Ramsay had hoped, that his little wolf would forget her, like he had made Reek forget his own family.

Even deny them when they had tried to rescue him, fighting to stay with Ramsay like a loyal pet should. Ramsay doubted that Runt would show that same loyalty if anyone of his family members came for him, he needed to break his little wolves mind. Ramsay's men had done as he had asked and separated each of Runt's fingers and toes so he could decide which part of Runt he needed less. Ramsay had thought after losing his balls that his little wolf had grown tired of losing bits of pieces of him; or perhaps he needed to try something different. For a minute, Ramsay glanced over at the candle flickering and a twisted grin began to grow as the idea came to him, walking over to the candle he picked it up and carried it over to Runt spilling the hot melted wax onto his chest.

" **Why does Aria Stark matter to you Runt?** " Ramsay moved the candle away waiting for his little wolf to stop screaming and give him an answer.

" **Aria is my sister.** " That was the answer of Robb Stark, not his Runt, so it was incorrect and Ramsay moved the flame closer to his body, a howl of pain left his little wolf and soon he could smell the burning flesh and hair from his Runt's chest.  **  
**

" **You have no sister Runt. I am your only family!** " Ramsay corrected as the skin began to boil and melt. The bastard pulled away the candle, checking over his work and purposely slapped the burned skin to hear his wolf scream once more. " **Why do you care if Aria Stark dies?** " He would ask the question until he got the correct answer, even if it meant burning that beautiful skin of Runt's.

Wolves should have fur anyway. This time, his little pet didn't answer right away, he seemed to be fighting with himself, but Ramsay's patience was wearing thin. Moving the flame to the opposite side of Runt's chest, he began to burn his little wolf, watching him squirm and scream against the wheel. " **Answer me Runt! Why do you care if Aria Stark dies?!** " 

Robb wanted this to stop, but he couldn't do what Ramsay was asking him to do, he couldn't say that he didn't care. _' I can make it stop'_ a voice said from the back of his mind, the flame was removed and Ramsay repeated the question once more, Robb looked into his cruel eyes, shaking his head to himself and the flame attacked his skin again, this time at his cock. '  _Let me help you._ ' The voice said coming back and Robb agreed letting this new being take control of his body and mind while he hid away in the darkness.

It didn't free him completely, he was still aware of what was happening, but he was no longer in control over it. Ramsay asked the question again and the little wolf named Runt finally gave the answer. " **I...I don't care if Aria Stark dies.** " Ramsay's flame did not assault him again, but there was a questionable look in his eyes. 

" **Then why did you protest when Lord Tywin said she would die?** " It was a tricky question, Ramsay knew this, he had done it on purpose. He didn't have the same patience he had before, he was upset and embarrassed after what had happened after dinner and was not giving his little Runt time to think of a good explanation and continued on with his punishment raising the flame now to his pinky finger. Runt yelped in pain, squirming again.

" **M..Master..I..I..d..don't know. It was an accident, it just slipped out.** " Ramsay pulled away the candle watching his pet's chest heave up and down heavily.

" **Is she your sister Runt, is that why you care?** " Another trick and Runt had to silence Rob in the back of their mind that they now shared. 

" **N..no M..master. I have no sister, you are the only family I have.** " Suddenly the candle was gone and the blade of a knife was now pressing against Runt's neck, he whimpered in fear. 

" **You better not be tricking me to get yourself out of trouble.** " Ramsay hissed darkly. 

" **N..No...M..Master, I swear...no tricks. I am yours, no one else's. Your Runt. Your father found me as a stray and brought me to you.** " Ramsay had told his little wolf this once before, but he had never heard Runt say it, there was definitely something different about him now. This was familiar to him after watching the same happen to Reek after so long. The blade was removed from his neck, ut sliced deeply through Runt's cheek cutting down to the bone, making him howl.

" **Don't forget it, Runt. A few months on the wheel should teach you a lesson.** " Ramsay said as he slid the knife away, looking at his little wolf the whole time watching him tremble and flinch.

" **I..if you t..think th...that is b..best M...master.** " He wasn't expecting the reply, but it was nice to hear it. Ramsay left without another word, ordering his men that every hour that they go in and give Runt a whipping to teach him a lesson. 


	12. One last chance

For a month Ramsay allowed his men to have their way with his little wolf, torturing him however they seemed fit. At first, it had been fun listening to Runt scream from afar, but after awhile Ramsay did not like it anymore. So when Ramsay ordered for his men to stop, it wasn't for Runt's benefit, but because he no longer wanted to share his pet, of course he couldn't let his little wolf think  that his generosity meant anything.

" **I am going to give you one last chance off the wheel Runt. If you fail me again, I will give you to my men and let them have you.** " Hopefully, his men had not let him down and made him seem the lesser of the evil, and from the look in his little wolves eyes, they had not disappointed him.

" **I swear Master, I..I won't fail you again. Th..thank you for giving me another chance.** " Ramsay released Runt for the last time from the wheel and attached a leash to his collar, leading him out of the room. The little wolf did his best to stay in step with his master, though Ramsay could tell how much pain he was in. It was all too perfect, Ramsay had some work to be done before he could do anything with Runt, or put him to the test. Although it would seem his little wolf was on the edge already with not knowing what was going on. 

Taking Runt to his room he lead him to the desk and tied the leash to the leg of the furniture. " ** _Down_ , Runt.**" Slowly the little wolf did as he was commanded and laid down, resting his head on his arms. Ramsay took a moment to look at the broken trembling man at his feet before he got to work. When he was finished he got up and left, leaving his wolf by himself. Runt raised his head looking around the large room, Robb was insisting that they took off the leash and run, but Runt wasn't listening to him. If they tried to run Master would catch them and they would never get off that wheel, this was the only freedom they would know.

Ramsay came back, sitting on the ground for a moment and flopped back his weight flopping down on his back Runt yelped slightly squirming for a moment before he settled down. Warm tears welling in his eyes, Ramsay folded his arms behind his head looking at Runt out of the corner of his eye noticing he still wasn't looking at him. Ticking his jaw irritated and sat up suddenly turning to face Runt grabbing him by the jaw turning his face so they were locking eyes. 

" **It's time for another lesson, Runt.** " Like a good little wolf, Runt didn't squirm or try to break Ramsay's grasp, although Robb wanted him too. 

" **W..what is it Master?** " The little mutt was cute when he played along, and for his sake he better keep it up. 

" **Well, my sweet mutt I've noticed that you only look at me when you are forced to. I don't appreciate that, especially when you have no problem looking at other people.** " It was amazing how quickly Ramsay's mood could change and his quickly a situation turned violent. The grip on Runt's jaw tightened until he whimpered, but he did his best not to pull away. " **You are only to look at me,  Do not let me even catch you staring at another woman or man. You are also not allowed to speak to anyone other than me unless I allow it.** " 

Runt was the only one that heard Robb protest, and he ignored it all. " **Yes Master. I will only look and speak to you, unless you say otherwise.** " Ramsay ticked his jaw once more and pierced his nails deep into Runt's skin.

" **I didn't ask you to repeat me mutt. You are lucky I even allow you to speak, wolves do not talk, they bark.** " The little wolf swallowed frightened and kept his mouth shut. Ramsay untied the leash, " ** _Up_.** " Runt lifted himself up to his hands and knees waiting for Ramsay to stand. " ** _Heel_.** " Quietly, his little wolf walked beside him only to watch the carpet where he was walking, if he looked away he looked at Ramsay. The question laid I'm his looks but never left his lips, it wasn't long before he realized they were going to the kennel. 

Runt was locked up in the smallest cage, and Ramsay decided that he would give his little wolf three small pieces of the dog food. 

" **Thank you, master.** " Ramsay watched him making sure he wouldn't use his hands to eat, the three small pieces of dog food didn't last long, but they were not suppose to. 

" **Get your rest Runt, tomorrow we go hunting."**

 **"Yes master**." Ramsay dotted upon the other dogs in the kennel before he took his leave. As much as Runt tried to make himself comfortable, and realized that was impossible. Rolling up into a ball on his side, he closed his eyes, telling Robb to shut up so he could sleep.


	13. The Hunt

Ramsay's version of hunting was unlike anything Robb had been expecting, he had thought his captor would hunt animals. Runt kept their mouth shut and didn't ask any question when they were woken up early and lead outside the walls into the woods. Ramsay kept Runt close to him, not treating him yet to run with the other dogs to track down his prey, they spent a good half of the morning scouring the woods before Runt heard a female screaming.

" **It sounds like the hounds have found what we are looking for.** " Runt looked up at him seeing the twisted smile on his master's features. " **That whore is going to regret ever being born.** " Robb realized they weren't out there hunting for game, but for a woman, she must have done something to upset Ramsay and this was her punishment. " **Come Runt, let's go claim our prize and put her out of her misery.** " Every fiber of Robb's bones wanted to disobey and refuse to hurt another being, but these things were no longer his choice now that he had given Runt the reigns.

Like any good mutt, he allowed his master to lead them to the cornered prey. When they got there Robb turned away leaving Runt to witness the scene alone. The girl looked as if she had been lunged upon, chunks of her skin where she had been bitten were missing." **Finish it.** " Runt looked away, more out of fear that Ramsay would get angry at him for looking at the girl then watching the other dogs tear the girl's throat out with their teeth. " **Don't worry Runt,** " Ramsay said as he reached down harshly stroking a hand across the little wolves head. " **Next time I might allow you to finish off the prey.** " Robb didn't understand how Ramsay expected him to be excited about the duty, but Runt had found a way. Ramsay started to lead them away, but Robb wanted to see what would happen to the girl and forced Runt to look over their shoulder. " **What are you looking at Runt?** " 

 _Shit._ This was Robb's fault and Runt wasn't about to get in trouble for something he had made them do, so he made Robb come up with something to get them out of this situation. " **N...nothing Master. I ...I thought I heard something.** " Ramsay studied him closely and yanked on the leash, pulling his little wolf closer to him. 

" **You better not be lying to me, Runt.** " Whimpering, Runt kept up to his master, taking back control before Robb could get them into any more trouble, he was expecting to be locked in the kennels with the other dogs, instead Ramsay lead him inside. Tied to the leg of a desk Ramsay left him again, Runt lowered himself to the ground watching the door afraid of what was going to happen when his master returned, when he did come back Runt raised his head watching him closely. " **You have been behaving very well, Runt. I think you have deserved a treat.** " Runt got his hopes up high, maybe he would finally get some clothes, or his collar would be loosened, or better yet, maybe he would be allowed to eat and drink something. What Ramsay had in mind though, was not even close to what the little wolf thought it would be. 

" **Thank you, master.** " Ramsay unlaced himself and gave enough slack in Runt's leash for the task. **  
**

" **You get to pleasure me with your mouth, Runt.** "

" **W...what?!"** The word slipped out of his mouth before the wolf could even process trying to stop it, Ramsay struck him and forced his cock past Runt's lips. 

" **If I so much as feel your teeth, I will remove them one by one, very painfully. Then you will never be allowed to finish off the prey.** " Robb was amazed by how Ramsay made the last part sound just as bad as him prying out teeth, but Runt had no time for his silly notions and started bobbing his head, sucking and licking at his master's cock. Ramsay moaned gripping ahold of Runt's scalp and thrust his hips slamming his cock down his wolves throat listening to him sputter and choke. The sound only excited him more and fucked Runt's mouth harder until he came, pulling out of Runt's mouth the wolf coughed and wheezed and before Ramsay could stop him, he hurled all over the floor.

Furious, Ramsay kicked at his pet repeatedly. " **Don't you ever do that again! Swallow my cum, Runt and be grateful for it, Now lick up this mess!** " Trembling Runt picked himself up forcing himself to clean up the mess he made, while trying not to make another one, it was disgusting, but he finally managed to clean it all. " **There is one more thing to do before you go back to the kennel, Runt. Come.** " Ramsay untied the leash from the desk's leg and led Runt out of the room, going down the stairs, Runt started whimpering the instant he saw the wheel and didn't understand. 

" **M.master?** "

" **Hush, you foolish little wolf. That is not why we are here.** " The sentiment did nothing to make Runt feel at all better, especially when Ramsay picked up a small saw. " **Are you going to be good, or do I need to bind you to the wheel Runt?** "

" **I'll be good, master. I'll be good!** " Though it was fun to watch him panic, Ramsay needed his Runt to calm down, so he struck him hard across the face. With his little wolf settled, he pried open his pets mouth and began to cut at his teeth to sharpen them. Runt whined, " **Don't squirm Runt, I wouldn't want to accidently** **slip**." The sadistic tone said otherwise and the little wolf did his best to force himself to remain still as Ramsay worked away. " **Now, the next time we hunt you can finish it off.** "

* * *

It wasn't a long wait for the next hunt, and Ramsay had dragged Runt back out, this time allowing him to track down the prey following footsteps, and other signs that he had learned from his father when they went on their own actual hunting trips. Soon, they had cornered a boy, Ramsay detached the leash from Runt's collar.

" **Sick em' Runt.** " Robb thrashed from where Runt had locked him away as he lunged at the boy's throat, ripping it open with his newly sharpened fangs, the metallic taste of his blood filling his mouth. " **Good boy, you shall be rewarded.** "

" **Thank you, Master.** " Ramsay patted his little wolves head and put the leash back on his collar, leading him back home. Ramsay allowed Runt a bath that night, and for him to again pleasure his master with his mouth. Later Runt was locked in the kennel with the other dogs and when they were fed their scraps, the little wolf was fed as well, instead of forced to watch the others eat like he usually did. It didn't matter if Robb Stark liked what had happened, for the first time they weren't in trouble and where getting rewards instead of punishments. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think Ramsay may be turning Runt into a killer....


	14. Another test

So far, it seemed as Runt was finally accepting his fate and acting like the pet Ramsay wanted him to be, it was time for another test. With the help of his father, Ramsay put together the idea of making it seem like they were under attack, they would make Runt believe that he was to be kept locked up, but one of his father's expendable men would go to his cage and free him. Ramsay hoped that the moment Runt realized it was not him he would attack the man, fighting to stay with his master. If Runt failed, Roose had threatened his bastard son that he would take his little wolf away and find someone else to break him, and he would become Roose's pet instead, little mutt had no idea just how important this test was. On edge, Ramsay stormed to the kennels opening the door of his cage and pulled the little wolf out by his collar, choking him and he was tossed on the ground, Runt had no idea why his master was so angry, and he was too afraid to ask even as he was being kicked and beaten in front of the other dogs.

Just when Runt thought it was over, Ramsay pinned him back down fucking him hard, when he was finished he shoved the little wolf back in the cage locking him up.That was the only time he saw Ramsay that day, and when night came the warning bell chimed signaling they were under attack, Runt tensed turning around towards the bars, wondering what was happening. There was nothing he could do but listen to the sound of a battle beginning, and was taken by surprise when a knight came running through the kennel stopping when he saw Runt, he closed in on the cage as the little wolf scooted away fearfully.

" **M'Lord?** " He asked and Runt shook his head as the man bashed the lock off the cage opening the door reaching in for him. 

" **N..No!** " Runt protested, scooting away until his back hit the wall.  _What are you doing? He is trying to save us!_ Robb's voice demanded from the back of his mind.  _No, it's another test_. " **I'm no lord, my name is Runt.** "

" **You are Robb Stark, I am here to save you M'Lord.** " The other tried to explain, but the little wolf only shook his head, keeping his distance. 

 _What are you doing? Go with him!_ " **No, I'm a good wolf, loyal Runt. Ramsay's Runt!** " The man tried to grab him and Runt attacked the hand sinking his sharpened teeth into the flesh drawing blood, even taking some skin when the man yanked his hand free, screaming in pain. Roose and Ramsay came around the corner, looking at the man writing in pain before them then to the wolf still in his cage, huddled at the back. Roose looked smug, but Ramsay's twisted grin glowed as he looked at his father. 

" **It looks as if I get to keep my pet father.** " He announced stepping over the man going to the open door looking in at Runt. " **Well done, Runt. You just earned your way out of the kennel.** " **  
**

 _It was a test._ Of course, it was, and if Runt had listened to Robb, they wouldn't have been rewarded, they would have been punished. " **Th..thank you, master.** " 

" **To me, Runt,** " Ramsay ordered and the little wolf, who's eyes only looked at Ramsay scooted away from the wall and to his master waiting until the leash was attached to his collar to jump out of the cage and on the ground. Ramsay exchanged looks with his father before leading Runt away from the kennels and inside. The leash was removed when Ramsay got Runt into his room and looked over the leash and to his pet, who stared at him, he looked nervous and afraid, it was almost cute seeing him this way, ruffling his hair with his hand roughly and grabbed Runt by the chain roughly. " **I'm going to allow you to walk beside me without a leash, can you do that?** " 

" **Y..yes, master.** "

" **This is a one-time offer, if you disappoint me once, it's over.** " Runt swallowed hard, trembling, knowing that he was not being threatened.

 " **Y..yes, master.** "

" **Now, let's get you cleaned up. Since you will be staying in my room, I don't need you getting anything filthy.** "

" **Thank you, master.** " Ramsay left only for a minute to tell a servant to draw a nice warm bath. Runt didn't care what Robb had to say about sleeping in the same room as the man that had taken him captive, they would finally be in a warm room, Robb might have hated Ramsay, but Runt felt something else for him. Something deeper. The bath was brought in and Ramsay helped him into the water, even Robb admitted it felt great, he didn't expect Ramsay to join him in the bath and he tensed for a minute swallowing hard, his master did nothing to him other then began to wash him with up with a sponge. Runt could not sit properly with his tail, but he was the only one that was bothered by it. A painful shock shuddered through him as his master washed over the scars where his balls had been and he whined out painfully. " **M....master.** "

" **Shh, hush Runt.** " Ramsay cooed, but his voice remained dark and threatening and Runt felt his cock poking him from behind. Ramsay lifted him up, lowering Runt down on him ramming into him possessively, listening to his little wolf pant and whimper in pleasure and pain. " **Don't cum in the bathtub Runt, that's gross.** " Ramsay hissed pinching the tip of Runt's cock causing him to jolt on Ramsay's cock and tighten around him. Ramsay breathed out a moan doing it again, enjoying the sensation he got from his little wolves reaction until he climaxed inside Runt. Instead of pulling out when he was finished he continued to wash Runt impaling him on his cock and the handle of the whip. 

" **P...please....M..master.** " The little wolf shuddered against him and unable to hold it in any longer he released. Ramsay forced Runt off of him and got out quickly, 

" **Bad Runt!** " His pet tried to apologize, but Ramsay wasn't listening, he grabbed him by the scalp and shoved him under the water, holding him down watching him squirm and kick, Ramsay finally allowed him up to breath and tossed him out of the bath and on the ground. " **I told you not to come in the tub. We are going to have to work on controlling that.** "

" **I..I'm s...sorry m..master. I di....didn't mean t..to. I.I'll do better next time.** "

" **You better, or I will remove it.** " Ramsay threatened Runt who swallowed in fear, trembling below his master on the ground. 


	15. A letter to the wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, life has been crazy busy.  
> This chapter will actually be setting up for the next chapter, one I have been thinking of doing for awhile.

After a lot of training Ramsay could now make Runt cum by command, so the incident in the tub would never be repeated. His little wolf was so obedient now, that it was actually starting to bore him, but he had a plan that he hoped would bring back the fire in , looking down at his pet that he had chained to the leg of the desk, lying on his stomach quietly, yet his body trembled from the chill in the room. Smirking slightly, Ramsay kicked his pet just to hear him whimper and see him flinch at the pain, it wasn't as satisfying as Ramsay wanted it to be, which frustrated him even more and he kicked Runt harder, the wolf yelped jerking out of the position he had been in curling over grabbing at his side, Ramsay kicked the wolf in the spine, straightening him back out. " **Did I say you were allowed to move Runt**?" His pet's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed and he slowly shook his head before he spoke.

" **N-No.Master**. **I'm sorry, hurt.** " It seemed like it took some time for Runt to decide to admit his pain to his master. 

" **It was supposed to hurt, Runt**." Ramsay spat narrowing his eyes and grabbed the collar, forcing Runt to him. " **You are only allowed to move when I command it**. " Ramsay threatened before releasing the wolf harshly on the ground. " **I will have to teach you a lesson after I am finished with this letter to the wall**."

 _The wall ?_ Robb's voice questioned from the recess of his own mind, Runt ignored the intrusion and continued to stare at his master as if he had no idea what he was talking about. 

" **Lie down and this time, stay.** " 

" **Yes, master.** " Runt rolled over on his stomach, stretching out his arms  to lay his chin upon them for some comfort; Ramsay saw this and he kicked the wolf again.

" **No, Runt. You're not allowed to make yourself comfortable. You are in trouble, remember**?" Runt looked up at his master and nodded his head and removed his chin from his arm laying it upon the cold ground instead. 

For a while the only sound that could be heard was from the scratching of the pen as Ramsay wrote his letter. Runt dreaded what was to come once his master finished, the chair scooted back and he almost looked over his shoulder but reminded himself that he was told to stay; as Runt waited for his master to return he could feel his heart thudding against the ground underneath him. Ramsay returned after awhile, slamming the door behind him, causing Runt to jump slightly at the noise, his eyes closing trying to prepare himself for what was to come, but try as he might, he could never prepare himself for the torture and pain that Ramsay put him through.


	16. A visitor from the wall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> YOU KNOW NOTHING JON SNOW.
> 
>  
> 
> I'm going to hell.....

Ramsay had finally received the response he was hoping for, and Jon Snow was walking right into his trap; everything was falling into place beautifully. In the letter to the bastard son of Eddard Stark, he led Jon to think that it was his father that had decided to turn against them, and was the one that took Robb captive and that Ramsay had rescued Robb from his father and was willing to release Robb to Jon to prove that he was still loyal to the Stark family.

Releasing Runt from the bonds that had kept him held in place during the length of time it had taken for Jon to respond to his letter; " **We are going to have a special guest coming to visit Runt**." Ramsay informed his pet after he had fallen to the ground numbly and from physical exhaustion. " **You will be on your best behavior, won't you**?" Runt was lifted by his collar meeting his master's eyes, the threat imminent in his tone.  **  
**

" **Y-yes master**." Runt's voice was low and weak from the strain that it had been put through from screaming and getting his mouth fucked by Ramsay. 

" **Good boy**." Ruffling the young wolf's hair, Ramsay grabbed Runt by the leash, forcing him to his hands and knees. " **Heel,** " Ramsay commanded, Runt choked back the pain and followed at his master's heels out of the room, every muscle screaming in protest, causing him to be off balance and tripped over himself as they started to descend the steps.  " **Stupid, mutt**!" Ramsay growled swiftly kicking the wolf forcing him off the ground and back on his knees.  **  
**

" **P-please Master, I'm sorry, it was an accident. Forgive me**." Runt pleaded as he scrambled upright, desperately trying to please his master. Ramsay sneered in response continuing down the stairs with the wolf at his heel, just as they were coming into the main hall, Ramsay came to a halt, stopping Runt as well. Ramsay handed over the leash and looked down at his little wolf grabbing him by the chin squeezing it tightly. 

" **Stay here until I call you**."

" **Y-yes master**."

" **Good, now, sit.** " Runt lowered himself down shuddering as the plug slid further into his rectum and bit back a whine; Ramsay walked away, heading outside just in time for Jon Snow come riding through the gates, he dismounted from his horse, looking around with uncertainty. " **I am glad you could make the trip so quickly. I have Robb hidden inside where my father could not find him.** " **  
**

" **Lead the way,** " Jon replied simply, following Ramsay inside, the door closed behind Jon a smirk playing across Ramsay's lips as the other bastard looked around, "  **Well, where is my brother**?"

" **Runt, come,** " Ramsay called, Jon looked at him confused; hearing the door open Jon looked over his shoulder seeing Robb crawling on his hands and knees. Robb stopped suddenly when his eyes locked with Jon's, " **I said come, Runt**." A threatening warning came from Ramsay and Robb moved again, crawling to Ramsay. 

" **What is the meaning of this**?" Jon demanded taking a step toward Ramsay and was quickly detained by the guards. 

" **Let him go**!" A plea came from Robb and he also tried to move away from Ramsay before he was stopped by Ramsay latching on to his collar tightly, choking him. 

" **You are a fool, Jon Snow, I never planned on releasing your brother. I have spent too much time breaking him and making him my pet. I only lured you here to kill you**."

" ** **No****!" Robb protested again, strangling himself as he fought to break free of Ramsay's grip, " **Don't touch my brother, you sick bastard**!" Ramsay lashed out slamming his foot down on the middle of Robb's back smashing him into the ground and held him down under his foot. 

" **Hush, Runt, unless you want your punishment to be worse than it is already going to be**." Ramsay threatened, although his eyes never left Jon, amused by the bastards reaction and useless struggle.

" **I am going to kill you**!" Jon threatened as he strained to break free.

" **I would love to see you try.** " Ramsay said amused by the threat and snapped his fingers, " **Take him away and lock him up. I'll deal with him once I have finished with Runt**."

" **No! Don't..please don't hurt him!** " Robb pleaded as Jon was dragged away.


	17. A brother's love

Robb cried out as more pressure was applied to his spine, as Ramsay leaned down to speak in the young wolf's ear. " **I warned you to behave, Runt, since you disobeyed me, you can watch as I slowly kill Jon Snow**."

" **No..please**!" Robb pleaded, feeling tears forming in his eyes, Ramsay removed his boot, tearing Runt upwards dragging him to the dungeon where Jon had been taken. " **P-please..do what you want with me, just don't hurt Jon**." Suddenly Robb was off the ground, pressed against the wall, Ramsay's hand clutching his throat cutting off his airway. 

" **I will do want I want to you and that bastard, there is nothing you can do about it _Runt_.** " Ramsay hissed watching the little wolf claw at his hands fighting for air, he was released at last, but Ramsay gave him no time to recuperate before he was yanked along after him, the next time Ramsay stopped it was to unlock the cell, he paid no attention to his new prisoner as he chained Runt up to the opposite wall of the cell. 

" **What have you done to him**?" Jon demanded glaring at Ramsay straining in the bonds that kept him detained at the wall.

" **I tamed the wolf** ," Ramsay answered proudly moving away from Runt and closed in on the bastard. " **Not many will have the chance to brag about breaking a Stark**.  **I consider myself lucky. Enough talk...Runt deserved to be punished for what happened**."

" **Please, Master**..." Runt began to plead his voice trembling in fear, and tears slid down his cheeks. Ramsay stuck the young wolf with a sneer.

" **Hush Runt, or I will gag you**." Ramsay threatened cruelly. Ramsay's tools were brought to him by the guards, along with a gag, just in case Runt continued to defy orders. Robb watched with horror as Ramsay cut into his brother. Much to Ramsay's dismay the bastard had just as much pride as his little wolf had when he had first gotten him, and just like Robb, Jon too would soon start to scream in agony as Ramsay continued to force the blade into his skin. Robb wanted to escape from watching this happen, but the other refused to let him switch places.

" _This is your fault_ ," Runt reminded Robb forcing him, just as Ramsay was to watch as his brother was tortured until it got too much. " **Please, stop**!" He choked out straining against the chains uselessly. Ramsay growled, hearing enough from his little wolf, who continued to defy him and left Jon only to force the gag in Runt's mouth silencing his pleas into meaningless mutterings, when he noticed his pet turned his head to look away he kicked him hard in the gut; opening the door of the cell he motioned one of his guards in the room. 

" **Make sure Runt watches every second of this**." The little wolf shook his head as the other approached him, grabbing his head holding tightly, peeling back his eyelids so that he would not attempt to close his eyes. Once Runt was taken care of, Ramsay continued to cut and slice into Jon, stopping just before the bastard lost conscious. " **Runt belongs to me** ," He hissed forcing Jon to look him in the eyes holding his head up by the scalp, " **Trade places with me, and make sure the bastard doesn't look away**."

Robb whimpered under the gag as he was released and Ramsay approached him, removing the gag and smacked him hard across the face, " **I truly hope you will learn your lesson from this, my little Runt**." The bonds were removed and before Robb could push himself up, Ramsay was on him, quickly removing his breeches and ramming his large erect cock into him harshly making his pet howl in pain. 

" **No, Robb**!" Jon protested struggling in his chains, forced to watch furiously and disgusted as Ramsay slammed his brother into the ground, raping him relentlessly until the bastard had relieved himself. Ramsay pulled out, leaving Robb panting heavily on the ground and moaning from the pain as the bastard approached Jon.

" **Tomorrow you die, Jon Snow. The more of your siblings I kill, the more Runt will realize that I am all that he has**."

" **You sick..ughn...** " Before Jon could finish what he was saying Ramsay landed a blow into his midsection, Jon fell to his knees as the other released him, he watched helplessly as Ramsay yanked Robb to his feet after attaching a leash to the collar around his neck forcing his brother after him, even if it meant dragging and choking him the whole way. There was no relief that Ramsay had left, not when Jon could hear his brothers screams in agony as the bastard continued to torture him as punishment.


	18. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ramsay gets what he deserves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After debating for some time this is how I have decided to end this story.  
> Once more I do not apologize and I thank you all for reading along and the awesome feedback.  
> I had a lot of fun with this story.

Robb lie on Ramsay's ground bleeding and barely breathing after Ramsay had finished with him, every inch of his body screamed in pain. " **You have really dissapointed me Runt** ," Ramsay scolded as if he was speaking with a child, " **I sincerely hope you have learned your lesson; if you act out like you did last night during the execution today, you will rue the day**." Robb flinched at the threat, shuddering harshly. 

' _Please take back over_ ' Robb pleaded with the other whom continued to ignore him. Ramsay's boot slammed into Runt's side, and he yelped in agony. 

" **Are you listening Runt**?" Ramsay hissed furiously. 

" **Y-Yes master. I won't dissapoint you today,** " The response came from clenched teeth, Robb balled his hands into fists forcing himself to keep eye contact with Ramsay. Every second passing by fueling the flame of the feeling of wanting to kill him before he could harm his brother.  

Ramsay lifted him by the throat, cutting off his airway, "  **You better not. If my lord father takes you from me because you could not behave I will be very upset and take my anger out on Jon Snow's corpse.** " Robb grunted in pain clawing at the hands around his throat. 

" **Master please...I swear...** " Ramsay threw Runt on the ground, gasping and choking for air. 

" **I think I will pay another visit to our quest** ," Ramsay stated in a dark tone grabbing Robb by the collar dragging him across the room and attached the collar to short chain on the wall forcing Robb to sit on his knees and any small movement would make the collar tighten around his throat and cut off his airway.

Ramsay purposely left the door open so that Robb would be forced to hear his brother screaming from the dungeon.  " **Make it stop...please make it stop** ," Robb pleaded quietly to the old gods, the new gods, hell any god that would listen. Finally, it had stopped and Ramsay had returned, the blood covering him, Robb knew belonged to Jon. 

" **If you promise to behave yourself the rest of the evening I will release you** ," Ramsay offered stroking Robb's cheek harshly, his touch never soft or caring. 

" **I swear master, I will behave**." Ramsay released the collar and Robb slumped over exhaling as the pressure was removed from his neck. Once Robb managed to pull himself together he glanced up towards Ramsay, the other male had his back turned on him as he got out of the bloodstained clothes.

For the first time in a long time Robb's eyes drifted away from Ramsay and to the sword propped against the wall. Silently he crept forward wrapping his hand around the handle and he stood to his feet swinging the sword and plunging it through Ramsay's back. A gurgled noise came from the male as he fell forward on the ground with a thud, and frozen for a minute all Robb could do was stand there and stare. 

Managing to snap out of the shock, Robb took the key from Ramsay and took off down the stairs as quick as he could manage to do, avoiding the guards along the way as he made his way to the dungeon. Unlocking the cell door, Robb approached his unconscious brother beginning to remove the chains off of him.

" **Robb**?"

" **Hang on Jon we're getting out of here**." Wrapping an arm around Jon, Robb lead him out of the dungeon and together they left, escaping before anyone found Ramsay dead and the two of them missing.

 

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for any who might have read chapter seventeen last night, you may have to go re-read the end.  
> I added some more detail to it, I had to post quickly because we had a storm and I was worried I might  
> loose the chapter if something happened.


End file.
